


Android 18's Problem

by Crazyer



Series: Futa Ball Z [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Futa, Futanari, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyer/pseuds/Crazyer
Summary: 18 has a problem that only other woman can solve. Yet she feels horrible because she is married to Krillin... Will he understand what she must do and why? Futa. R& R
Relationships: Android 18/Bulma Briefs, Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Series: Futa Ball Z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 18 & Krillin: An Act of True Love

Android 18 was tired of waiting. She was a super-powered android for crying out loud and she was going to get what she wanted from Bulma. Krillin was perfectly fine with it, which shocked her.

_Flashback_

"Krillin... Honey!" 18 yelled from downstairs.

No answer. She had a little less patience than usual that day.

"KRILLIN!" 18 Shouted.

She heard Krillin close the door to one of the bedrooms, and silently fly downstairs.

"I was tucking Marron into bed." Krillin said in a hushed tone. 18 nodded, understanding why he didn't answer.

"We need to talk." She whispered.

"How bout in the bedroom he whispered." 18 shook her head.

He nodded and thought for a moment.

"The guest bedroom?" Krillin asked.

18 shrugged, and so they silently flew upstairs into the guest bedroom. It was a pink room with all white furniture. Krillin looked at his wife.

"It's that time again." He asked.

She nodded her head, but before he said anything else, she stopped him.

“Listen Krillin. I need to do it with a lady. Not you." Krillin’s mouth opened in disbelief before he promptly closed it and bit down on his lip. 18 could clearly see the pain in his eyes as he was taken aback by her abrupt request to basically cheat on him. Of course he would be hurt. She swallowed her regret.

“I-I-,” Krillin stammered due to a complete loss for words. “What are you saying 18? Am I not satisfying you? Are you saying you want to… Leave?” That last word punched Krillin in the gut and tore 18 apart. For the first time in forever, tears came to 18’s eyes. 

" Krillin I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that! I love you! I love you so much that the only person I can possibly love more is Marron. It's just that these urges are killing me. I'm hurting all the time, and I can't stop the pain. What you do subdues it, but it only goes away for a little bit... I mean look at it!" 18 screamed.

She fumbled to unbutton her black jeans. Once pulled down it revealed a perfect pair of black and grey panties that matched her shirt. She struggled and managed to free the beast inside. Her cock was a true monster in size;a little more than 5.5 inches in girth, and a perfect 9 inches in length. She gasped and then gave a shaky sigh of relief. A dick like hers should never be confined, it was too large and painful. 

"I can't take it anymore!" 18 gasped in between tears. "It hurts so badly. I can't take it..." She dropped to her knees and held her cock in her hands.

Krillin instantly flew over and held his wife. She felt like a failure for the first time, and all she could do was weep. She hated weakness, and here she was, crumbling in such a pathetic manner to her husband who should be the one hurt and screaming. Yet all he did was pat her hair down, and hold her. After a few minutes, he gently pulled up her chin and made her look in his eyes.

"It's okay. Don't worry." He said.

"Don't worry?” 18 tried to pull away. “I swear Krillin I can never understand you. Your wife is saying she wants to sleep with someone else. I swear Krillin I would never leave you, but I want to _cheat_ on you with a woman! None the less Bulma!"

Krillin was once again shocked! "Bulma!"

"Yes! I imagine everyday slamming my cock down her throat. I imagine covering her in gallons of cum.. I want to fuck her so bad. I'm such a horrible wife."

Krillin had never seen 18 cry like this. He felt honored in a sick way. That his wife had been holding on to this… issue for so long for their relationship. He never asked how she ended up with a cock, and might have guessed it was a gift from Dr. Gero. It could also have been natural, but it could’ve been due to Dr. Gero’s experiments increased her libido exponentially. He couldn’t imagine being in a carnal state at all times. Kami, he loved his wife. Even though he was definitely not into someone else being intimate with 18 at all, but he had to… For 18’s sake. If she didn’t she might go mad, or harm someone! But why Bulma… Never mind.

"18 go fuck Bulma." Krillin said as calmly as he could. 

18 immediately protested. "How can you say so calmly? Your wife wants to fuck someone besides you!"

"Because when you have a loving and caring wife such as you, you can sacrifice anything if she needs something. I love you 18, and I know you need to do this. No, I do not want to think of _anyone_ having sex with you but me. I mean a guy can only be so secure.” Krillin chuckled as 18 rolled her eyes. 

“ The point is I know you love me, and I know you will come back to me. I kinda wish it wasn't Bulma and I have no idea how she and Vegeta will react... but I know you need to do this. So go ahead." Krillin smiled.

18 knew he was telling the truth, and she knew she married a good man. "Thank you Krillin. I love you."

She reached up and kissed him. Krillin kissed her back. It was a sweet kiss. Pure and passionate. 

"I doubt Bulma will be able to take your size. So let me suck you off before you go."

Krillin sat her on the bed and bent down slightly. To be honest, at first, he was shocked when 18 showed him her cock. She just announced she had something to show him and pulled her pants down. Her cock was definitely bigger than his, and he didn’t exactly have a small dick. The thing pointed at a perfect 45-degree angle, and angrily pulsed as blood pumped like a freight train through the beast. Yet there was a beauty to it Krillin couldn’t explain. It matched her pale complexion perfectly all the way up to the head. Where it had a faint pink hue. The cock was clean, and she neatly trimmed her groin hair. It truly looked like a perfect cock. Underneath was a pair of smooth testicles that even when shriveled and snugged to her pole was more like a pair of _balls._ Both testicles were almost the size of a racquetball. Yet from the angle Krillin was looking, he could see that she clearly had a vagina and he did not fall in love with a feminine-looking man. Still, it was extremely awkward. 18 tried to play off her fear with nonchalant anger, but Krillin could see right through it. It was a pivotal moment in their relationship and he loved her… So he went with it. He probably would never tell anyone, not even her... How much he loved her cock. He loved not only the feeling of being inside her but also having her inside him. It just felt like a true sign of love to let someone be inside of you. Plus her dick tasted so fucking good. Enough of that. Currently her long, thick and juicy cock was waiting for him.

Krillin was stopped by 18 though. He looked up. She whispered two words. "Thank you." He nodded and dived in.

18 moaned. His mouth was hot, and she completely filled his mouth. Krillin always started slow. He licked all around her head and sucked on her large amount of pre-cum. Damn her head was so warm, and all he wanted was more. More of that cock. 18 grabbed the back of her husband's head as he sucked her off. Finally, he let it pop out of his mouth.

18 was breathing heavily.

"Why did you sttopppp?" 18 stated in a more whiny manner than intended.

Krillin wasn’t done. He had licked from the top of her shaft to the top of her pubic hair. He kissed all over his beloved wife's shaft.

"Time to get the pants off." Krillin said in between kisses.

18 pulled her pants down in a blink.

Krillin helped her pull down her panties. Revealing her sopping wet pink pussy in the process. He slowly pulled each of her long legs out, and planted a faint kiss on both her calves. Krillin then moved up and licked her pink lips. Planting kisses on her clitoris before looking up at his panting wife with his signiture smirk. 

“Mistletoe” Krillin whispered before engulfing her huge balls. 18 actually bit her lip as she silently screamed in bliss. His tongue licking all around each ball as he sucked the sac as if his life depended on it. His cheeks slightly puffed out as he whished 18’s balls in his mouth. Each testicle filled with his reward: sweet, hot and thick cum. 18 gripped her bedsheets as her eyes rolled back. Her husband was too good. An audible _slurp_ came from Krillin as he let the testicles leave his mouth. He then switched between the two balls. Sucking the left one, then the right one, then the left one again. Fiddling with the little blonde hair above his wife's cock with his right hand, and playing with the slit of her beast with the left. Damn, he loved his wife's body. He licked from the bottom of her sore-cum filled balls, to the tip of her 9-inch lollipop. 18 was losing it. Krillin knew this and decided to drive his wife over the edge. To get her true animalistic lust filled self to come out.

"I love you babe." Krillin whispered to her before shoving two fingers into her sopping wet vagina and impaling himself on her steel-like fleshy sword.

18 screamed to the heavens. She didn't care if Marron woke up. All she wanted to do was fuck her husband’s hot mouth. For it to never end. She was at the back of Krillin"s throat, and Krillin was expertly fingering her vagina. Krillin knew she was close. So he took his other hand and roughly fondled her balls... A little too rough, but 18 was in heaven. Krillin took a deep breath before shoving the monster further down his throat. It scrapped against his uvula. Despite 18’s monster cock being as hard as steel, that was the only really painful aspect of blowing 18. 18 eyes rolled, it felt too good! His tight, hot throat made her lose it. 18 eyes snapped to Krillin’s eyes, and he gulped. Big mistake, and he knew he had pushed her far enough this time. She grabbed the back of her husband's head and shoved as much of her cock into his mouth as possible with one forceful push. Krillin loved when she got rough. 18 massive cock was pulsing in his throat. He could taste every vein on his tongue, and this time 18 had been slightly sweaty from her morning workout. The salty taste made it even better. He wanted all of it, so he used his tongue to lick the bottom of her shaft to get her to continue. She pulled back halfway before slamming in again. Shoving more and more cock down Krillin's throat. She repeated this over and over again. Fucking her personal glory hole. Shoving her cock farther down his throat until she was nearly at the end of his tight throat, and only had an inch to go. She pushed one final time and hilted herself into her husband's mouth and throat. Krillin inhaled the wonderful aroma of her genital hair. This was it. He breathed in one last time before 18 pulled halfway back and slammed back in. She went all out. Fucking her husband. Slamming her hips mercilessly into his face. She had his head in her hands, nails nearly digging into his scalp as she fucked him senseless. She loved how tight his throat was. She loved how hot is mouth was. She loved how his saliva made her cock shine. She loved her husband.

"FFFUUUCCKKK!" 18 screamed and moaned.

"TAKE IT ALL KRILLIN!"

Krillin knew she lost it. When she fucked his face like this he could barely think consciously. WAIT He subconsciously sensed a drastic increase in her ki. The last clear thought he would have over the next couple of minutes was _Oh Shit._ 18 then impaled herself back into his throat again and his eyes rolled back. 18’s hips blurred, and Krillin was drooling all over her knob. Her cock pulling in and out so fast that she went in and out of his throat about 36 times every second. Alternating between pulling out halfway, and to the tip. Her balls were slapping against his chin. Krillin still had two digits still in her somehow and this only pushed her even farther. Krillin stuck his tongue out. He loved her massive cock. Hard and yet soft. Big and thick like steel but so warm. It was so fucking DELICIOUS! He was in and out of consciousness due to the pleasure and pain. 18 relentlessly fucked her husband. Her cum filled balls audibly slapping against his chin, and she looked into his eyes. How they were rolled back from lust. She knew that he loved her... Maybe too much. She didn’t deserve it. She also knew he loved her cock as well, even though he wouldn't admit it. He just loved **_everything_ ** about her. _Shit_ she was close. She wanted her balls slapping his face. So she temporarily spun him so that he was upside down, licking the top go her penis as her balls slapped him in the face. She was so close, and her cock felt like it was going to burst. She thrusted in 10 times harder now. Her balls slammed painfully into Krillin's face. He loved the pain. He wished he could consume 18's cock and balls at the same time. 18 flipped him back so that her balls were meeting his chin, and she could see what she did to him. How she turned him into a cock worshiper, her cock worshiper. Her cock slick with his spit. She kept going, trusting in as hard and as fast as she could. 

"EAT IT KRILLIN! EAT MY FAT COCK!" 18 was so close. “YOU LIKE THIS DICK DON’T YOU? YOU’RE IN _LOVE_ WITH IT!”

She gritted her teeth and fucked him harder. Her cum filled balls were aching, her dick throbbing wildly. That’s when she heard him. She heard her husband gagging on her cock for the first time. She looked down and saw his face completely flushed red, gagging on her cock has spit rolled down the side of his cheeks and down his chin. He was literally in heaven as the happiest man in the universe. SHE WAS CUMMING!

"I **LOVE YOU KRILLIN!** TAKE IT ALL KRILLIN! TAKE ALL OF MY CUM! KRILLIN!" 18 bellowed as she came.

Her dick was bottomed out and confined in Krillin's tight as fuck throat. She came almost directly into his stomach. Pumping it full with semen as her she let go of all her pent-up desire. Hosing his throat in cum as she let go of his head. He slid back a bit, and hanged limply onto her beast. Veins furiously popped out as her cock crammed as much semen into her beloved Krillin as possible. Her cock pulled back until the tip was at the end of his throat. He couldn't breathe! 18 was cumming too much! Krillin was choking! He used all of the little strength in his body to take her beastly cock out of his mouth might because 18 was nearly unconscious from the pleasure she was feeling. As her dick slowly left his throat, Krillin was drowning in cum. Cum came out of his nose. Spilling back into his mouth and down 18's cock. 18 was now filling his mouth to the brim, cum came exploding out of his mouth. It was a geyser of cum as he pulled his wife's cock out of his mouth. 18 grabbed the base of her cock, and jerked off as she sprayed the last few jets of cum on Krillin's face. He had now managed to swallow most of the cum, but from his lips to the top of his stomach...on the walls of his throat... Sticking to his teeth and cheeks... clogging his nostrils was the intoxicating, bountiful, and divine liquid that was 18’s semen. At least his face was shown “mercy”. There were a couple of strings on his forehead, his cheeks, and on his lips. He was given a bukake, but his outside faired far better than his insides depending on how you look at it. 

"Holy Fuck." He thought. That was fucking great! No... Fucking the best thing ever... Except when we had the sex that would result in 18's pregnancy.

He managed to move up so that he was face to face with 18's cock. It was a soft 6 inches. Not fully flaccid, but she would be too tired to go all out on Bulma later on. He sucked the last bit of cum from 18's cock before collapsing on his wonderful wife.

"I love you Krillin." 18 said. She didn't know what she did to deserve a guy like him, but she was glad she decided to marry him... None the less give him a chance.

"I love you too 18." Krillin whispered. He fell asleep on her chest, and she passed out for a bit too.

Flashback End

Damn. She knew that they had to be destined for each other. True love to be honest... Well, she wasn't into that, but it was obvious. She was just happy that Krillin was as understanding and as loving as he was... Plus the fact they fucked in general. She knew if they hadn't, Bulma would have been DESTROYED. I mean she wouldn't have been able to take it. She literally would have had to gone to the hospital... Or something worse would have happened. To be honest. She was also worried. How are you going to convince the richest _married_ woman in the world to have sex with you?

_Chapter 1 *Fin*_

**Hello! I’m Crazyer. This a remaster/rework of my original story. Which I will post as a second chapter. Just to show how many errors I have in my writing (and how much I’ve hopefully grown). I still probably have types and grammar mistakes in this one, but ah well. Fun fact, Originally 18 had an 18 inch cock in this story. I decided that even though this is an anime universe it really is Hyper Futa really is ridiculous in a “realistic” story. So I decided to tone it down a notch. I’m posting this on both fanfiction.net and Archive of our own. I don’t know hich one will be my main, and Archive of Our own is still a new platform to me. Anyway hopefully I stay back this time. To try and improve on my writing and get back into the flow of things I am remastering old fanfics again. This took me two hours lol. Idk if I am adding a chapter before remastering another one. Hope you enjoyed it. Lots of Love and Lustful Fantasies PSYCHOS!**

**  
** **Boring behind the scenes talk**

**So for me, writing fanfics was a method for me to be express my creativity and join in the fun. I started on Fanfic.net, and I was in middle school at the time. I also found out about sex and was a horny little shit back then lol. So yeah some of my stories were… Interesting to say the least. I wrote whatever I could masturbate too and people weren’t doing. Namely futa. It made me have a long dilemma cause I grew up and Im in my twenties/thirties right now. So I got busy as I grew up, and I ran out of time. Especially since this was supposed to be a half hour remaster, but it turned into two hours. I always go all out, and tbh I was thinking of adding an actual anal scene. Like geez this stuff is time-consuming. Plus most of my works were series so OOF. I also had a moral dilemma cause despite my stories being admittedly hot (at least to me). Some of my most popular stories involved rape, underage sex etc… Cause I was underage at the time so that shit didn’t bother me lol. So it turned me off from fanfics. Im older and I learned about kinks etc. So while the underage stuff is still uncomfortable to me and I get the uh… politics, appeal, disgust etc. I won’t let that stop me from reworking stories and writing anymore. Anyway hopefully I stay back and keep writing. Cya in the next one.**


	2. Orignal Chapter 1 Futa

Android 18 was tired of waiting. She was an super powered android for crying out loud and she was going to get what she wanted from Bulma. Krillin was perfectly fine with it, which shocked her.

_ Flashback _

_ "Krillin... Honey!" 18 yelled from downstairs. _

_ No answer. She had a little less patience than usual that day. _

_ "KRILLIN!" 18 Shouted. _

_ She heard Krillin close the door to one of the bedrooms, and silently fly downstairs. _

_ "I was tucking Marron." Krillin said in a hushed tone. _

_ 18 nodded, understanding why he didn't answer. _

_ "We need to talk." She whispered. _

_ "How bout in the bedroom she whispered." 18 shook her head. _

_ He nodded and thought for q moment. _

_ "The guest bedroom?" Krillin asked. _

_ 18 shrugged and nodded. They silently flew upstairs, and into the guest bedroom. It was a pink room, with all white furniture. Krillin looked at his wife. _

_ "Its that time again." He asked. _

_ She shook her head, but before he said anything else, she stopped him. _

_ Listen Krillin. " I need to do it with a lady. Not you." _

_ Krillin was hurt and shocked... Even worried. 18 detected and instantly regretted what she said. _

_ " Krillin I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that! I love you! I love you so much that the only person I can possibly love more is Marron. Its just that these urges are killing me. I'm hurting all the time, and I can't stop the pain. What you do subdues it, but it only goes away for q little  _ bit... I mean look at it!" 18 cried.

( **Sorry for the change of font. Phone wont let me switch it back.)**

She fumbled and unbuttoned her black jeans. Revealing black and grey panties that matched her shirt. She struggled and managed to free the beast inside. Her big, veiny and rock hard 18 inch dick. She gasped from the release because a dick like hers should not be confined. Its too large.

"I can't take it anymore!" 18 had tears in her eyes. "It hurts so badly. I can't take it..." She drooped to her knees and held her cock in her hands. She was crying.

Krillin instantly flew over and held his wife. She cried and hw patter her head. He made her look in his eyes.

"It's okay. Don't worry." He said.

"Don't worry? I swear Krillin, I would never leave you. Yet I want to cheat on you with a woman! None the less Bulma!"

Krillin was once again shocked! "Bulma!"

"Yes! I imagined slamming my cock down her throat. I imagined covering her in gallons of cum.. I want to fuck her so bad. I'm a horrible wife."

Krillin had never seen 18 cry like this. He felt honored in a way, and was consumed with love for his wife. He knew he had to let her go fuck this girl... Well... Bulma. She could die or lose her mind if she didn't, and she was coming back.

"18 go fuck Bulma."

18 looked up and immediately protested. "How can you say so calmly? Your wife wants to fuck someone besides you!"

Krillin replied in a calm tone.

"Because when you have a loving and caring wife such as you, you can sacrifice anything if she needs something. I love you 18, and I know you need to do this. I kinda wish it wasn't Bulma, but I know you need to do this. So go ahead. I know you will come back." Krillin said.

18 knew he was telling the truth, and she knew she married a good man. "Thank you Krillin. I love you."

She reached up and kisses him. Krillin kissed her back. It was a sweet kiss. Pure and passionate. Krillin broke the kiss.

"I doubt Bulma will be able to take your size. So let me suck you off before you go."

Krillin sat her on the bed and bent down slightly. To be honest. He at first was shocked when 18 showed him her cock. She had a vagina and a cock. Her balks were wide, and only covered half of her vagina. He loved her though, so he just felt with it. He probably would never tell anyone, not even her... How much he loved her cock. He loved not only the feeling of being inside her, but also having her inside him. It just felt like a true sign of love. Plus her dick tasted so fucking good. Her long, thick, juicy cock was waiting for him. As hard as rock too.

Krillin was stopped by 18 though. He looked up. She whispered two words. "Thank you." He nodded and dived in.

18 screamed. His mouth was hot, and she completely filled his mouth. Krillin always started slow. He licked all around her head, and sucked on her large amount of pre cum. Damn her head was so warm, and all he wanted was more. More of that cock. 18 grabbed the back of her husband's head as he sucked her off. Finally, he let it pop out of his mouth.

18 was breathing heavily.

"Why did you sttopppp?" 18 cried.

Krillin had licked from the top of her shaft to the top of her panties. He kissed all over his beloved wife's shaft.

"Time to get the pants off." Krillin said in between kisses.

18 pulled her pants down in a blink.

Krillin helped her pull down her panties. Revealing her sopping wet pink pussy and her huge set of balls. Krillin licked her wetness before engulfing her huge testicles. Each filled with his reward. Sweet, hot and thick cum. 18 was screaming silently. Her husband was too good. He switch between the two balls. Sucking the left one, then the right one, then the left one again. Fiddling with the little blonde hair above his wife's cock. Damn he loved his wife's body. He licked from the bottom of her sore cum filled balls, to the tip of her 18 inch lollipop. 18 was losing it. Krillin knew this and decided to drive his wife over the edge. To get her inner beast to come out.

"I love you babe." Krillin whispered to her before shoving two fingers into her sopping wet vagina, and then instantly taking in her cock.

18 screamed to the heavens. She didn't care if Marron woke up. All she wanted to do was fuck her husbands hot mouth. For it to never end. She was at the back of Krillin"s throat, and had two fingers shoved up her pussy. Krillin knew she was close. So he took his other hand and roughly fondled her balls... A little to rough, but 18 was in heaven. Krillin took a deep breath before shoving the monster further down his throat. 18 screamed out in lust and agony. It felt too good. His tight, hot throat made her lose it. 18 grabbed the back of her husband's head and shoved as much of her cock into his mouth with one forceful push. Krillin loved when she got rough. 18 massive cock was pulsing in his throat. He could taste every vein on his tongue. He wanted all of it, so he used his tongue to lick the bottom of her shaft. She pulled back halfway before slamming in again. Shoving more and more cock down Krillin's throat. She repeated this over and over again. Shoving it farther down his throat until it was at the end of his tight throat. She pushed one final time and hilted herself into her husband's mouth and throat. Krillin inhaled the sent of her genital hair. This was it. He breathed in before 18 pulled halfway back and slammed back in. She went all out. Fucking her husband. She had his head in her hands, nails nearly digging into his scalp as she fucked him senseless. She loved how tight his throat was. She loved how hot is mouth was. She loved how his saliva made her cock shine. She loved her husband.

"FFFUUUCCKKK!" 18 screamed.

"TAKE IT ALL KRILLIN!"

Krillin knew she lost it. She charged her ki, and he knew he stood no chance of coming out of this consciously. 18 fucked her husband faster than ever. Her cock pulling in and out so fast that she went in and out of his throat about 6 times every second. Alternating between pulling out halfway, and to the tip. Her balls were slapping against his chin. Krillin still had two digits in her. She lost it. Krillin managed to stick his tongue out because he loved how she fucked him. He loved her massive cock. It was so warm, so big, so thick, so fucking DELICIOUS! He was barely conscious from all of his pleasure. 18 relentlessly fucked her husband. Her cum filled balls audibly slapping against his chin, and she looked into his eyes. How they were rolled back from lust. She knew that he loved her... Maybe to much. For she knew he loved her cock as well, even though he wouldn't admit it. He just loved everything about her. Shit she was close. She wanted her balls slapping his face. So she temporarily spun him so that he was upside down, licking the top go her penis as her balls slapped him in the face. She was so close, and she had to apply more energy to keep up her speed. She thrusted in 10 times harder now. Her balls slammed painfully into Krillin's face. He loved the pain. He wished he could consume 18's cock and balls at the same time. 18 flipped him back so that her balls were meeting his chin. This was it. She kept going, trusting in as hard and as fast as she could. Her cock entering and leaving 10 times every second.

"EAT IT KRILLIN! EAT MY FAT COCK!" 18 was so close.

She gritted her teeth, and fucked him harder. Her cum filled balls were aching, her dick throbbing wildly. This was it. SHE WAS CUMMING!

"TAKE IT ALL KRILLIN! TAKE ALL OF MY CUM! KRILLIN!" 18 bellowed as she came.

Her dick was confined in Krillin's tight as fuck throat. She came almost directly into his stomach. Hosing his throat in cum as she let go of his head. He slid back a bit. Her cock pulled back until the tip was at the end of his throat. He couldn't breathe! 18 was cumming to much! Krillin was chocking! He used all his might because 18 was nearly unconscious from the pleasure she was feeling. As her dick slowly left his throat, Krillin was frowning in cum. Cum came out if his nose. Spilling back into his mouth and down 18's cock. 18 was now filling his mouth to the brim, cum came exploding out of his mouth. It was a geyser of cum as he pulled his wife's cock out of his mouth. 18 grabbed the base of her cock, and jerked off as she sprayed the last few jets of cum on Krillin's face. He had now managed to swallow most of the cum, but from his lips to the top of his stomach... Was a shit ton of cum sticking to walls of his throat... Sticking to his teeth and cheeks... Even his nose still had a little cum in it. At least his face was shown mercy. There was a couple strings on his forehead, his cheeks and on his lips.

"Damn." He thought. That was fucking great! No... Fucking the best thing ever... Except when we had the sex that would result in 18's pregnancy.

He managed to move up so that he was face to face with 18's cock. It was a soft 13 inches. She would be to tired to go all out on Bulma later on. He sucked the last bit of cum from 18's cock before collapsing on hai wife.

"I love you Krillin." 18 said. She didn't know what she did to deserve a guy like him, but she was glad she decided to marry him... None the less give him a chance.

"I love you to 18." Krillin whispered. He fell asleep on her chest, and she passed our for a bit too.

_ Flashback End _

Damn. She knew that they had to be destined for each other. True love to be honest... Well she wasn't into that, but it was obvious. She was just happy that Krillin was as understanding and as loving as he was... Plus the fact they fucked in general. She knew if they hadn't, Bulma would have been DESTROYED. I mean she wouldn't have been able to take it. She literally would have have to gone to the hospital... Or something worse would have happened. To be honest. She was also worried. How are you going to convince the richest woman in the world to have sex with you?

**Holy shit. That was different. I typed this on my phone. Thank God for Microsoft Word. Any who, this will not be something I update regularly. It was meant to be a one shot between Bulma and 18... Yet since DBZ is my favorite anime... Plus Krillin is my favorite character and 18 is an awesome character... I couldn't resist. It always turns into something more when I write. One shots are so fucking difficult. Any way, thanks for reading. You guys are awesome. R & R. Thank you. Cya Psychos.**

**P.S. I forgot to mention. It really pisses me off that I couldn't find a real DBZ futa fic on this site. I mean I found one, but that was barely anything. It had no lemon, and barely a plot if any. I had to write one futa for this section. It also pisses me off the lack of futa in general, and another thing is that when I say pissed off. Its more like irritation... If that! XD. I am not really mad. Anyway Cya Psychos.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m Crazyer. This a remaster/rework of my original story. Which I will post as a second chapter. Just to show how many errors I have in my writing (and how much I’ve hopefully grown). I still probably have types and grammar mistakes in this one, but ah well. Fun fact, Originally 18 had an 18 inch cock in this story. I decided that even though this is an anime universe it really is Hyper Futa really is ridiculous in a “realistic” story. So I decided to tone it down a notch. I’m posting this on both fanfiction.net and Archive of our own. I don’t know hich one will be my main, and Archive of Our own is still a new platform to me. Anyway hopefully I stay back this time. To try and improve on my writing and get back into the flow of things I am remastering old fanfics again. This took me two hours lol. Idk if I am adding a chapter before remastering another one. Hope you enjoyed it. Lots of Love and Lustful Fantasies PSYCHOS!  
> 


End file.
